


VID: (Please/I'll) Be Gentle With (Me/You)

by kristophine



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristophine/pseuds/kristophine
Summary: A Sports Night vid taking a look at how our anchors look at each other.





	VID: (Please/I'll) Be Gentle With (Me/You)

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing thanks to bonibaru for walking me through the million panic attacks that is any attempt to use Premiere Pro. This is my second vid, and I promise I will continue to make very pretentious title cards forever, because I know me.

If I wasn't so happy, I wouldn't be so scared. Casey and Danny don't mean to be mean (the trouble is, sometimes...).  



End file.
